Seagren Halver
Seagren Halver (シーグレ ハラバー, Shiiguren Haravar), or Red (レッド, Reddo), is a 3rd year student in class 3-A studying at the Trinity Institute for Higher Learning, a famous school known for training future mages in magic and combat skills. Due to his top grades and prowess in both magic and combat, Seagren was chosen to be a competitor in the annual school tournament, trying to earn the title of the strongest student in the school. Formerly a heir to a big world-wide company that manufactures weapons for both the military and mages around Earthland, Seagren led a life full of studies and training, both knowledge and combat, to become the next head of the company. But due to the intense rivalry against other major companies, Seagren's life or his family's lives or the company itself were often targeted. Seagren managed to survive, however, his father's company fell apart due to the many attacks, and his family as scattered, unknown whether they are dead or alive. From that point, Seagren enrolled into the Trinity Institute for Higher Learning to train to become a Magic Council mage in order to get information or clues to where his family went. Due to his early training, Seagren easily got the highest grades in his year and quickly earned the alias White Knight in Red (赤白騎士, Akashiro Kishi), due to his prowess, his kind personality, and Seagren's habit of wearing red colored clothing. Appearance Many people that know Seagren would describe him as a prince of some-sort, in terms of appearance and personality. Many students in his school would fawn and become head-over-heels over him. Although being the "Prince of Trinity" or bishōnen, he has yet had a girlfriend, do to his weakness to girls and romance, in which he becomes extremely flustered. However, he does admit he does look handsome, even to himself and generally understands why all the girls flock around him wherever he goes. Since Seagren's nicknames all surround being a handsome nice guy, it is only natural for him to look like that description. Seagren inherited maroon hair, which many people says it's soft when touching it. His hair is a bit messy, some of his hair sticking out while the rest of his hair is kept neat. Seagren also has sea-green eyes, which ranges from intimidating to calm and kind. His skin complextion is soft and a bit tanish. He possesses a limber build, as he prefers fighting a battle with speed and intelligence than focusing on offense and defense. As for clothing, Seagren wears the standard boy's school uniform for Trinity Institute for Higher Learning, however, it was dyed red and purple to fit his tastes. Although all boys that attend the acadamy wear the same exact uniform, it has been noted many times that he looks handsome. Seagren's school uniform consists of a purple coat buttones together with red sides, black and white lines. On the sleeves where the shoulder is, there is a black circle surrounding a golden sun, a symbol of Trinity. There is another sun in the front, except it is a pin that is fastened on his coat. Underneath the coat is a white dress shirt with a black tie. Seagren also wears black pants and shoes, whose soles are red. A student in Trinity says that Seagren and his mother look a lot alike, sharing the same soft eyes, facial features, and hair. Personality History Equipment Twilight (トワイライト, Towairaito): Gravis (グラービ, Gurabiz): Synopsis Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Adept Marksman: Physical Attributes Incredible Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Other Attributes High Intellect: High Magical Power: Magical Abilities Archive Eye Archive Eye(アーカイブアイ Ākaibu Ai) is a unique Subspecies Magic of Archive and a form of Eye Magic that Seagren uses. Archive Eye is a type of Eye Magic which uses the magic Archive. Do to this magic, many people dubbed this magic as Seagren's finishing move, as Archive Eye allows Seagren to visualise Archive screens around an opponent at will, showing them weak points in their body as well as any information on magic or magic items the user may witness. It should be noted that displaying information such as the afforementioned examples is the only ability granted by this magic and does not allow the user the other benefits of Archive magic such as telepathy or information transferring. After training for about three years at Trinity Institute for Higher Learning, Seagren managed to gain more abilities from this magic; such as Thermal Vision, which allows Seagren to sense anything living or how much heat something has, Analyze, which is a spell that allows him to understand the structure of an object (mostly buildings or the area around Seagren) as if he were viewing the thing as a blueprint, and finally History, a spell used to find weaknesses emotional by digging up the target's past. Seagren has yet to completely master History, so he sees the person's past in flashes and disorientated clips. Seagren-Eye Magic.png|Focus, the first step in analyzing the enemy. Seagren-Eye Magic2.PNG|Thermal Vision detecting a human being behind a wall. Seagren-Thermal Vision.png|Seagren's eyes sending red magic waves as part of the spell Thermal Vision. Seagren-Eye Magic3.png|Seagren analyzing a building. Guns Magic Guns Magic:(銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku) is a Holder Type magic utilized by multiple users. As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fire Magic bullets that never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. The users can also fire magical bullets which are condensed magical energy which vary from users. Barrier Magic Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic. With Barrier Magic, the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defense against attacks. Strengthening Magic Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) is a considered to be one the simplest magics a Mage could possibly learn. But because of such simplicity, it's considered to be one of the most useful and flexible by-far. However, because Mages tend to favor big and flashy Magic, it fell into disuse for some time. It's unknown if there are any current users of this magic in the current age. It's considered to be one of the few Magics that can be classified as a Holder Magic and a Caster Magic. Considered to be simplistic in nature, it's one of the few magics that nearly any Mage with a certain amount of control over their magical energy is able to learn. It's been commented by both users and enemies that this magic is primitive in nature because of such a fact, yet is still useful nonetheless. It's unknown who created the magic, but there have been many theories surrounding when and why such a magic came into existence. However, if one thinks hard enough about a Mage's physiology — and by extension, their standard weaknesses and strengths, it can be summed up in a few simple words: "The enhancement of a Mage's body and their skills in close combat." This would make totes load of sense, considering how it normally takes for a certain mages to charge and/or cast their spells. Not only that, since they emphasize in magic that tends to be long-range, they leave their other aspects to rot — further proving the point behind this magic. As stated before, the only way to properly utilize this form of magic is if the user has a certain amount of control over their magical energy. By flowing magical energy to certain parts of the body, the function of said parts become enhanced so long as magical power is flowing through it. This allows a Mage to enter hand-to-hand combat, though it may not be their specialty — their blows becoming much more devastating. It also allows them to become "superhuman" — allowing them to perform feats that no normal person is able to do. On a side note, the properties in those parts also change, depending on the nature of the user's magical power. Normally, aspects such as enhanced strength or speed are common — being the standard of the magic. However, those having magical power containing special qualities are able to add on additional effects that fall in line with what's contained within their energy. Such example is that a Mage that has mastered Poison Magic — thus would have the element infused within their magical energy supply to some extent, uses this magic on their legs, not only would their speed and leg strength would increase many times over, but their strikes would carry on a corrosive effect, easily infecting and damaging anything they should make contact with. This fact, makes the magic even more versatile. It's been discovered that the magic is not only limited to just certain body parts. It can be used to enhance the user's weapons, armors, and other objects as well — increasing said properties to a certain amount of degrees. This means the defensive power of an armor can be increased nearly ten-fold or the cutting power of a sword or the piercing power of a spear can be increased to astronomical degrees, letting them cut through objects they couldn't cut through before. This is because the high amounts of concentrated energy is compressed at a single point, increasing its given stats respectively. Through the use of this magic, even the simplest of weapons can carry the most danger, something that's effective for the wielder — especially in battle. A trait that belongs to certain masters of this magic, it can be fired off in small bursts. This turns it into a long-range weapon, carry great piercing power. It's been seen that masters of this magic have been able to break through the Defenser of many other mages by using this method. Albeit, it could be done through the enhancement of their given parts. Because its' simple Eternano Manipulation taken to the next level, this method is possible. Because the blasts are concentrated, even a small burst can cause major damage to the target in question. It should be noted that the blasts can be fired from the body part or a weapon. Not only that, because it's pure energy, it can be manipulated in any way the user sees fit. This mean that the blase can shaped into spheres, shapes of animals, arcs, etc. It's shape and usage is only limited by the user's imagination. This particular trait makes the magic even more feared, yet at the same time — primitive and barbaric in nature. Like all great and powerful magics, this one has some weaknesses. The first is that since it's simple Eternano Manipulation and tends to use one's magical energy, the power gained is equivalent to how much energy is used for the enhancement. This would mean that one who uses small amounts of energy would only receive a small enhancement in comparison to a more larger enhancement requiring a greater amount of energy. This brings about the second weakness. Because magical energy is used and maintained, when one runs out of magical energy, the enhancements come to an end as well. This causes extreme exhaustion, leaving the user vulnerable for some time. The third deals with the trait mentioned above. Because it's pure magical energy being used, when fired off against an opponent, there's high possibility that it can be countered and manipulated as a result. This is especially true when one faces a Mage who has excellent control over magical energy in general. It's unknown if there are any more given weaknesses, seeing how the magic isn't used as much these days. Quotes Trivia * Seagren's appearance is from Masaki Ichijou from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. * Seagren's first name comes from the color sea-green. * Seagren's stats according to the author are: Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human Category:Student Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Gun User Category:Gun Magic User Category:Guns Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character